


haven't seen it in a while

by censored (aroceu)



Series: New Romantics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio huffs through his teeth. What’s the best way to say, hey, I’m kinda horny, can we sext for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	haven't seen it in a while

It hadn’t been a terrible idea, initially, for them to go to separate universities, because even though both of their grades are subpar and all they really want to do is volleyball, Tobio wants to stay somewhere more suburban while Hinata’s always talked about going to the big city. Which is fine. It’s all fine. Everyone says it’s not a good idea to follow your significant other to university when you have your own dreams to chase after, anyway.  
  
But two am and horny is difficult to deal with when Hinata’s not there for a sleepover, or a thirty minute bike ride, even; being  _cities_  and  _towns_  over is actually really, really inconvenient. Tobio sighs, stares at the dark ceiling of his single dorm. He could just jerk off, even though it’s pathetic considering he does have Hinata. Metaphorically.  
  
He grabs at his phone and goes to his recent messages, where Hinata’s at the top of the list with a text message of,  _get a webcam ASSHOLE_. Tobio taps on it, types out a message.  
  
_what are you up to?_  
  
Hinata replies a minute later.  
  
_kinda busy! why :o_  
  
Tobio huffs through his teeth. What’s the best way to say, hey, I’m kinda horny, can we sext for the first time? Knowing Hinata, if he said something so direct, Hinata would shut him down and turn off his phone and not talk to him for a week out of embarrassment. It’s not really the way Tobio wants this to go.  
  
He sits up, leans over, turns on his bedside lamp. After a moment of deliberation, he goes to his phone’s camera, holds up a peace sign, and then sends the picture to Hinata.  
  
_cute!!!_  
  
Tobio hopes it’s pretense enough.  
  
He switches the settings so that the camera aims outwards, takes a picture of his boxer shorts. Before having second thoughts, he sends it, praying that Hinata will respond instead of going into some sort of standstill.  
  
_:o_  
_uh_  
  
Tobio expects some sort of long response about how Hinata can’t really do this right now, because he’s not ready, or it’s not the right time - which Tobio would be okay with, despite sexual frustration.  
  
Instead he gets a picture of Hinata’s side, the pale of his stomach, a little bit of his backside, and what looks to be his arm reaching back there.  
  
_oh_  
_sorry for interrupting you_  
  
_it’s okay_ , Hinata texts back.  _is that what you wanted back?_  
  
Tobio can imagine Hinata’s on the other end, having stopped - whatever he’d been in the middle of doing - hovering over his phone, redfaced. Tobio shoves a hand down his shorts and tugs at himself, wondering what Hinata will do next.  
  
_tell me what you’re doing right now_  
  
_i just got my dildo out, but im still trying to um_  
this is weird  
im still trying to open myself up more  
  
_pretend its me, yeah?_  
  
_i mean, yea, i do, since ur the only_  
person ive ever done this with, and ur fingers are usually  
lot better than mine  
h/o i cant multitask rn  
  
Tobio stares at his phone. Hinata’s on the other end, probably fingering himself right now. Bent forward, chin buried in his pillow, eyes squeezed shut. Maybe even moaning out Tobio’s name.  
  
His hand around his dick gets tighter.  
  
_that wasn’t a question, just a request_  
but I’m glad to know  
_i’m imagining what it’s like seeing you on your knees for me_  
_are you saying my name?_  
  
His tugs grow patient and languid as he waits for Hinata’s response. A minute later and his phone vibrates.  
  
_i can if u want_  
_god shit its been so long since i had this thing in me_  
  
_it’s different from my dick_  
  
_well yea, its like, plastic, and ur dick is like, flesh_  
  
_pretend it’s me_  
  
Tobio’s seen Hinata’s dildo before (it’d been a joke gift from Tsukishima, actually), thinks about him fucking himself with it. Pretending it’s Tobio, fucking him from behind.  
  
Heat rises in Tobio’s chest, burning throughout his whole body. He can’t come just yet, though, doesn’t want to.  
  
His phone vibrates with a notification again and he sees that Hinata’s attached a picture this time. He can’t really see his face, and the bottom of the photo barely shows the top of his orange head, probably pressed into his pillow; but the rest of the photo is the small of Hinata’s back, his ass raised, left hand twisted around to press the plug into him.  
  
Tobio’s mouth waters, wishes he could see Hinata for himself.  
  
_can I call you?_  
  
_yesplease_  
  
Tobio uses his free hand, switches back to calls, turns on speaker. Hinata answers on the first ring.  
  
"Hey." Hinata’s breathing heavily. There’s definitely a vibrating sound in the background.  
  
"Hey," Tobio says back, also panting. "Uh."  
  
He laughs a little and Hinata does too. Hinata whines and says, “Shit, god, I’m so close.”  
  
"Don’t come until I tell you to," Tobio tells him, still jerking at himself.  
  
Hinata says, “S-So you know what I’m doing, but—but why don’t you tell me what you’re up to?” He gasps a little after this, as if it takes additional effort to make coherent sentences.  
  
"I’m jerking myself, pretending it’s you," Tobio says, rolls his head to the side, does. "Pretending that it’s your little callous hand, rough against my dick, y’know, like you’re here and happy that I’m so hard for you, trying to get me to come for you."  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
  
There are small squelching noises on the other end; Tobio sees an image of Hinata’s ass lubed up, ready to be fucked.  
  
"K-Kageyama," Hinata moans, "I wanna come, I gotta - "  
  
"Not yet, not yet," Tobio mutters, still sliding his hand around himself. He wishes it were Hinata’s, Hinata’s tiny body pressed against his, both hands rough from spikes. "You play volleyball today?"  
  
"Course, e-every day," says Hinata. "Kageyama, this is so -  _you’re_  so big inside me, fucking me so much, I need to - “  
  
"You, you love it, don’t you," says Tobio. The pressure builds around him, too, coming around him from every side.  
  
"So thick, so good, so so so good - "  
  
"I’m gonna." Tobio bites down on his lip, pushes himself back for one more second, so he can say, "Come, you come too, Hinata."  
  
All he hears from the phone then is a, “ _Ng_ ,” and then a low, “ _aaaa_ ,” Hinata’s moans low and lovely. Tobio’s orgasm hits with such intensity that for a second he forgets that Hinata’s there right next to him - he grips at the part of his bedsheets where Hinata might be, opens his mouth, cries out. Saliva gets onto his sheets, and when he’s done he wipes at his mouth.  
  
The sound of Hinata panting gets Tobio to find his phone again. He reaches at it, like he can send the aggressive kiss he wants to give Hinata over it.  
  
"That was the first time," Tobio says, "we came at the same time."  
  
"Yeah." Hinata giggles. "Too bad it’s not in person, huh?"  
  
"Could be in person. One day," Tobio murmurs.  
  
"Mm," Hinata agrees. Then: "Love you."  
  
"Yeah, you too," Tobio says absently.  
  
They lie around in some silence, still trying to catch their breath. Then Tobio says,  
  
"So… I interrupted you while you were masturbating already, huh?’  
  
"Kageyama!" Hinata squawks, and that sends Tobio into a fit of giggles against his bed. He hears Hinata huff, but continue, "Well I can’t really deny it, since I  _did_ send you those pictures…”  
  
"They were nice pictures," Tobio says. "I think I’ll keep them."  
  
"When will you come visit me?"  
  
"Well after  _that_ , hopefully soon…” Tobio pauses, stares up at his ceiling again. “You can. I dunno. We can. Let each other know when we. Want to jerk off, though.”  
  
"Yeah…" Tobio can practically see his blush. "Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Do you have any classes tomorrow morning?"  
  
"A nine-thirty one."  
  
"So you can go to sleep at two the latest."  
  
"Huh? I would say one thirty."  
  
"Well if you go to sleep at two, wake up at nine, you get seven hours of sleep." Tobio counts over his splayed fingers on his pillow. "Yeah. Two o’clock."  
  
"Is that when  _you_  plan on going to sleep?”  
  
"Nah, I have an eight o’clock class."  
  
”!!! Then you should go to sleep right away.”  
  
"Relax, it’s only midnight."  
  
“ _Only_  - “  
  
Tobio stifles a snort, and Hinata makes an offended noise at the teasing. “Your life logic is so flawed,” says Hinata. There’s a shuffle and a yawn. He does sound tired.  
  
"Maybe we’ll see each other before we visit each other," says Tobio. "At a volleyball game."  
  
"Mm. I’d like that," Hinata mutters with a smile in his voice.  
  
Tobio can’t help but smile as well. “Alright, alright, sounds like you’re about to fall asleep at any second. Wimp. I should let you go to sleep.”  
  
"You should. And  _you’re_  a wimp.”  
  
"I beat you at everything, so I don’t think I am." Tobio actually sticks his tongue out, before remembering that Hinata can’t see anything. "Okay, dumbass, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
It sounds like Hinata’s about to shut off his phone, but Tobio quickly remembers to slip in a, “Love you.” Then the line’s gone and Tobio’s not quite sure if Hinata got it - then his phone buzzes.  
  
_love you too :)_


End file.
